Reading The Future
by ShhDimka
Summary: Ponyboy gets sent a book, The Outsiders; which holds all the details of Pony's future. What will Pony and his gang do with this book and how can it help them prevent the deaths of their two buddies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was on my way home with my two buddies, Two-Bit and Johnny. We had just finished school and were on our way to the DX to say hi to my brother Sodapop and his best friend Steve. We were all part of the same gang, but above that we were all good friends.

"What are you dirty greasers up to?" Good ol Two-Bit asked.

Soda just grinned whilst Steve looked up from the car he was working on.

"How was school Pony?" Soda asked looking at me.

I just shrugged, "It was alright."

"Hey, now why don't you go asking me and Johnnycake how school was?" Two-Bit joked.

"Shoot, I know how school was for you. All fun and games and no work." Soda shot back laughing.

Johnny, Two-Bit and me grabbed some snacks from the DX and then said our farewells and headed back to my place. Soda and Steve wouldn't finish work for another few hours.

Arriving home, Two-Bit went straight to the fridge to get some cake and a beer, and Johnny just sat on the couch to watch some TV. I put my bag in my room and then joined them in the main room.

Two-Bit looked set for the next hour or so, watching Mickey. I shook my head at him, and went to get myself a snack too.

"Johnny you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

I decided on eating some of the snacks we got from the DX.

I saw in the kitchen that our mail hadn't been opened yet. This morning had been pretty chaotic and Darry had no time to look at it before work. I decided to have a look at what we got. It was mostly just bills, but one package did catch my by surprise. It was bigger than the others and it definitely ain't no bill. I turned it over in my hands and just stopped when I saw that it had my name on it. This parcel was for me?

I had never received anything like this before, so I quickly ripped it open. Inside was a book. Curious and confused, I looked in the bag to see if there was any note to say who it was from. There was!

_Dear Ponyboy, this book is extremely important and I can't emphasize the importance of you and your gang reading it. This has the potential to change everything. I know it may be hard for you to believe but I assure you it will all come true. I guess you can say I have a special talent when it comes to knowing certain things. Please, please read it._

_Yours truly X_

X? Who the hell was X. _Sigh_ I really wish they had written their name. I was beyond confused now. Was this person saying that this book told the future? Impossible.

"Hey Pony" I jumped in surprise. I forget that I had company. I look up.

"You still going to the movies tonight?"

"Uh yeah, I guess so."

"Well hate to break it to ya kid, but you ain't gonna make it in time at this rate."

I looked at the time and realized that he was right. The package distracted me and I forgot all about the movie. Hm I guess ill go tomorrow.

"I guess Paul Newman will have to wait till tomorrow, ay Kiddo?" Two-Bit said grinning.

I shook my head and focused once again on the package in front of me. Glancing at the note again, I decided to have a look at the book. Picking it up, I turned it over to the front so I could see what it was called. It read **'The Outsiders'**.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was sitting on the couch skimming through the first chapter of the book, whilst Two-Bit and Johnny watched TV, when Darry, Soda and Steve walked in.

"Hey you lot" Darry greeted us.

"How was work Superman?" Two-Bit asked grinning.

Darry just shrugged. "You open some of the mail Pony?"

"Hell yeah he did. Made him miss his movie too. He was standing there for a good while looking like I do when I'm in math; confused." Two-Bit burst out laughing. I couldn't help the big smile that broke out on my face. You gotta love him.

Darry smiled but it seemed he was more interested in what was in the mail.

"What was it Pony?"

"Just a book."

Darry looked up at me and saw that I had the book in my hand.

"Who's it from?"

"Didn't say."

Soda came in and joined Darry, except he picked up the note I had left at the table and read it.

"Boy Pony, someone's playing a mighty prank on you." Soda said looking up at me. I just shrugged.

Dally had just walked through the door and came to sit by Johnny on the couch.

"Hey you lot"

Johnny muttered a small hi back. He was always real quiet.

"I'm walkin' over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anybody want to come and hunt some action?" Asked Dally.

Soda and Steve said that they have dates with their girls, and Darry said he was working. Me and Johnny said we will go and Two-Bit said he would if he doesn't get boozed up.

We were all sitting around but it seemed that Soda was interested in looking at the book, so he came over to me and took the book from me. He turned the book over and read the back of the book aloud.

"'… **the hand at the back of my neck was strong. I'm drowning, I thought…'**

**The socs' idea of having a good time is beating up greasers like Ponyboy. Ponyboy knows what to expect and knows he can count on his brothers and friends- until the night someone takes things too far."**

Everyone was silent as Darry took the book and the note off Sodapop. He read the note, looked at me and asked again if I knew who had sent it. I said I didn't.

"Lets read it Pony" Soda said excitedly. The mention of my name made him interested in what else the book had to say. That was the only reason he would ever consider sitting around to read a book.

"Aw come on Soda, its just some silly prank someone's playing."

"Yeah, we really gonna spend our night reading some stupid book" Steve said.

"Yeah, why not? We ain't got anything better to do." Soda grinned so big that no one could argue with him.

Me, Steve and Dally were all grumbling how it was so pointless but it seemed that it didn't matter what we said. The decision had been made. We were reading the damned book.

**Hey guys, they will begin to read the book next chapter. I appreciate the feedback I have received and I will take it into consideration for the upcoming chapters. Thanks all xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"Pony you wanna read first?" Asked Soda

"I don't want to read the book to begin with. Why don't you read Soda?"

"Alright I will," he said grinning. I smiled back

Soda, Steve, Darry, Dally, Johnny, Two-Bit and me were all sat on our couch and floor. Steve, Darry and Dally didn't seem all that interested, but the rest of us were at least mildly interested. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was a bit curious.

Soda opened the book and began.

**WHEN I STEPPED OUT into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home. I was wishing I looked like Paul Newman- he looks tough and I don't- but I guess my own looks aren't so bad. I have light-brown, almost-red hair and greenish-gray eyes. I wish they were more gray, because I hate most guys that have green eyes, but I have to be content with what I have. My hair is longer than a lot of boys wear theirs, squared off in back and long at the front and sides, but I am a greaser and most of my neighborhood rarely bothers to get a haircut. Besides, I look better with long hair.**

"Ay Pony that sounds a bit like you don't it?" Two-Bit said smiling

I was quiet, cause to be honest I was kinda nervous. I always wished I had looked like Paul Newman. Soda continued reading.

**I had a long walk home and no company, but I usually lone it anyway, for no reason except that I like to watch movies undisturbed so I can get into them and live them with the actors. When I see a movie with someone it's kind of uncomfortable, like having someone read your book over your shoulder. I'm different that way. I mean, my second -oldest brother, Soda, who is sixteen-going-on-seventeen, never cracks a book at all, and my oldest brother, Darrel, who we call Darry, works too long and hard to be interested in a story or drawing a picture, so I'm not like them. **

We all stopped. Even Dally and Steve seemed somewhat interested now.

"Huh we are in this book too, ay Darry." Soda commented

Darry just raised his eyebrows and you can tell he was thinking hard about who could have sent this.

**And nobody in our gang digs movies and books the way I do. For a while there, I thought I was the only person in the world that did. So I loned it.**

"You ain't alone Pony" Johnny said quietly. I just looked at him and gave him a small smile.

**Soda tries to understand, at least, which is more than Darry does. But then, Soda is different from anybody; he understands everything, almost. Like he's never hollering at me all the time the way Darry is, or treating me as if I was six instead of fourteen. I love Soda more than I've ever loved anyone, even Mom and Dad. He's always happy-go-lucky and grinning, while Darry's hard and firm and rarely grins at all. But then, Darry's gone through a lot in his twenty years, grown up too fast. Sodapop'll never grow up at all. I don't know which way's the best. I'll find out one of these days.**

"Hold up" Steve said

"Let me get this straight. This book is based on ya'll and its from Ponyboy's point of view?"

"Seems like it" Darry replied. He seemed a little uneasy, after hearing the description of him. I mean, hell this stupid book basically just said that I love Soda more than Darry, and even if that were true I would never tell Darry that. Man, its not that I love Soda more. It's just that I'm closer with Soda; he digs me better.

**Anyway, I went on walking home, thinking about the movie, and then suddenly wishing I had some company. Greasers can't walk alone too much or they'll get jumped, or someone will come by and scream "Greaser!" at them, which doesn't make you feel too hot, if you know what I mean. **

"Ain't that the truth kid" Two-Bit said in agreement. I frowned cause I know I didn't write this damned book, so I didn't want this lot thinking these were my words. Even though what was being said pretty much was what goes through my head.

**We get jumped by the Socs. I'm not sure how you spell it, but it's the abbreviation for the Socials, the jet set, the West-side rich kids. It's like the term "greaser," which is used to class all us boys on the East Side.**

**We're poorer than the Socs and the middle class. I reckon we're wilder, too. Not like the Socs, who jump greasers and wreck houses and throw beer blasts for kicks, and get editorials in the paper for being a public disgrace one day and an asset to society the next. Greasers are almost like hoods; we steal things and drive old souped-up cars and hold up gas stations and have a gang fight once in a while. I don't mean I do things like that. Darry would kill me if I got into trouble with the police. **

"You better believe it kid" Darry said firmly.

**Since Mom and Dad were killed in an auto wreck, the three of us get to stay together only as long as we behave. **

The room was quiet now, and we were all remembering my parents. Darry, Soda and me all shared a look before Soda continued to read.

**So Soda and I stay out of trouble as much as we can, and we're careful not to get caught when we can't. I only mean that most greasers do things like that, just like we wear our hair long and dress in blue jeans and T-shirts, or leave our shirttails out and wear leather jackets and tennis shoes or boots. I'm not saying that either Socs or greasers are better; that's just the way things are.**

"We're the better fighters, that's for sure," crowed Steve.

Everyone grinned at that; even Dally slapped Steve on the back in approval. We all knew those lousy Soc's couldn't fight fair to save their stinkin' lives.

**I could have waited to go to the movies until Darry or Sodapop got off work. They would have gone with me, or driven me there, or walked along, although Soda just can't sit still long enough to enjoy a movie and they bore Darry to death. Darry thinks his life is enough without inspecting other people's.**

"Just don't have the time kiddo" Darry interjected. I nodded in understanding. It was getting frustrating how the gang felt they had to justify themselves to me, as though I was the one who wrote this book. This ain't my book, and it these ain't my thoughts; no matter how much they mirrored what I thought on a daily basis.

**Or I could have gotten one of the gang to come along, one of the four boys Darry and Soda and I have grown up with and consider family. We're almost as close as brothers; when you grow up in a tight-knit neighborhood like ours you get to know each other real well. If I had thought about it, I could have called Darry and he would have come by on his way home and picked me up, or Two-Bit Mathews- one of our gang- would have come to get me in his car if I had asked him, but sometimes I just don't use my head. **

"Finally, he admits it" Darry mutters.

"Darry I didn't write this book, these ain't my thoughts. None of this is real." I said raising my voice slightly in frustration.

Soda quickly started reading again before Darry could respond. The last thing Soda wanted was an argument to happen between his two brothers.

**It drives my brother Darry nuts when I do stuff like that, 'cause I'm supposed to be smart; I make good grades and have a high IQ and everything, but I don't use my head. Besides, I like walking.**

**I about decided I didn't like it so much, though, when I spotted that red Corvair trailing me. **

Everyone sort of tensed after hearing that. We could all guess who this supposed car belonged to. The Soc's.

**I was almost two blocks from home then, so I started walking a little faster. I had never been jumped, but I had seen Johnny after four Socs got hold of him, and it wasn't pretty. Johnny was scared of his own shadow after that. Johnny was sixteen then.**

Dally put his hand on Johnny's shoulder in comfort. No one liked remembering what had happened to Johnny yet none of us could forget. Id never forget how roughed up he looked. I suppressed a shudder.

**I knew it wasn't any use though- the fast walking, I mean- even before the Corvair pulled up beside me and five Socs got out. I got pretty scared- I'm kind of small for fourteen even though I have a good build, and those guys were bigger than me. I automatically hitched my thumbs in my jeans and slouched, wondering if I could get away if I made a break for it. I remembered Johnny- his face all cut up and bruised, and I remembered how he had cried when we found him, half-conscious, in the comer lot. Johnny had it awful rough at home- it took a lot to make him cry.**

"You're a tough kid, Johnny" Dally praised Johnny. He only smiled; you could see how much Dallas's approval meant to him.

**I was sweating something fierce, although I was cold. I could feel my palms getting clammy and the perspiration running down my back. I get like that when I'm real scared. I glanced around for a pop bottle or a stick or something- Steve Randle, Soda's best buddy, had once held off four guys with a busted pop bottle- but there was nothing. **

Steve and Soda fist bumped and grinned triumphantly.

"You bet I held them off" Steve said flexing his arms.

**So I stood there like a bump on a log while they surrounded me. I don't use my head. They walked around slowly, silently, smiling.**

**"Hey, grease," one said in an over-friendly voice. "We're gonna do you a favor, greaser. We're gonna cut all that long greasy hair off."**

"They had better not try anything on my little brother" Soda interjected.

"Aw c'mon Soda, you know this ain't real." I replied

"I know kiddo, but I still don't like the thought of my little brother getting jumped."

Man I sure was lucky to have a brother like Soda. I don't know how I would go on without him.

**He had on a madras shirt. I can still see it. Blue madras. One of them laughed, then cussed me out in a low voice. I couldn't think of anything to say. There just isn't a whole lot you can say while waiting to get mugged, so I kept my mouth shut.**

"That's nothing out of the ordinary" Steve scoffed.

It was times like these I couldn't stand Steve.

**"Need a haircut, greaser?" The medium-sized blond pulled a knife out of his back pocket and flipped the blade open.**

**I finally thought of something to say. "No." I was backing up, away from that knife. Of course I backed right into one of them. They had me down in a second. They had my arms and legs pinned down and one of them was sitting on my chest with his knees on my elbows, and if you don't think that hurts, you're crazy. **

"Now Pony I know this ain't really happening but do ya see? Do you see why you can't go walkin' the streets on your own? Its dangerous Ponyboy."

I stayed silent. For a change it seemed as though Darry actually cared about my wellbeing.

**I could smell English Leather shaving lotion and stale tobacco, and I wondered foolishly if I would suffocate before they did anything. I was scared so bad I was wishing I would. I fought to get loose, and almost did for a second; then they tightened up on me and the one on my chest slugged me a couple of times. So I lay still, swearing at them between gasps. A blade was held against my throat.**

"Those damn Socs never can fight fair," Dally said along with a whole lot of cussing.

**"How'd you like that haircut to begin just below the chin?"**

**It occurred to me then that they could kill me. I went wild. I started screaming for Soda, Darry, anyone. Someone put his hand over my mouth, and I bit it as hard as I could, tasting the blood running through my teeth. I heard a muttered curse and got slugged again, and they were stuffing a handkerchief in my mouth. One of them kept saying, "Shut him up, for Pete's sake, shut him up!"**

Looking around the room I could see how agitated everyone looked. Even though this story was not actually based on events, which had taken place, it still hit close to home. This is the life we all lived. The fears of walking down the street alone and the fear of getting jumped. It has happened to us all at some point, and it will continue to happen. That's just the way things were. And even though we have accepted our lifestyle, we still got angry and we still felt worry for the members of our gang. We weren't just a gang we were a family.

**Then there were shouts and the pounding of feet, and the Socs jumped up and left me lying there, gasping. I lay there and wondered what in the world was happening- people were jumping over me and running by me and I was too dazed to figure it out. Then someone had me under the armpits and was hauling me to my feet. It was Darry.**

"Superman saved the day, ay Darry." Laughed Two-Bit.

**"Are you all right, Ponyboy?"**

**He was shaking me and I wished he'd stop. I was dizzy enough anyway. I could tell it was Darry though- partly because of the voice and partly because Darry's always rough with me without meaning to be.**

This was without a doubt true. Darry didn't realize his own strength at times.

**"I'm okay. Quit shaking me, Darry, I'm okay."**

**He stopped instantly. "I'm sorry."**

**He wasn't really. Darry isn't ever sorry for anything he does. It seems funny to me that he should look just exactly like my father and act exactly the opposite from him.**

Oh boy, did I feel uncomfortable. I could feel my ears getting hot and I just looked down. This damned book was too accurate for my liking, and I didn't want to continue reading it; well not with the rest of the gang anyways.

**My father was only forty when he died and he looked twenty-five and a lot of people thought Darry and Dad were brothers instead of father and son. But they only looked alike- my father was never rough with anyone without meaning to be.**

**Darry is six-feet-two, and broad-shouldered and muscular. He has dark-brown hair that kicks out in front and a slight cowlick in the back- just like Dad's- but Darry's eyes are his own. He's got eyes that are like two pieces of pale blue-green ice. They've got a determined set to them, like the rest of him. He looks older than twenty- tough, cool, and smart. He would be real handsome if his eyes weren't so cold. He doesn't understand anything that is not plain hard fact. But he uses his head.**

I looked across at Darry to see how he took that description of him. He seemed… Resigned? Hurt? Aw I didn't know the right word. All I know is, that he looked kinda unhappy, like it hurt to hear that description of him. I looked back down at my knees. I felt guilty cause to be truthful, that description is exactly how I would describe Darry.

**I sat down again, rubbing my cheek where I'd been slugged the most.**

**Darry jammed his fists in his pockets. "They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?"**

**They did. I was smarting and aching and my chest was sore and I was so nervous my hands were shaking and I wanted to start bawling, but you just don't say that to Darry.**

**"I'm okay."**

Damn this book to hell. Damn it for making me look like a bawl baby, a wimp. And damn it for exposing my feelings to not only Darry, but to the whole gang. I was fuming.

"Ponyboy…" Darry hesitated. "Pony, you don't really feel that way do you? Like you cant… I don't know, tell me how you're feelin'?"

"I don't know Darry. Maybe a bit. Its just you're tough and stuff and I don't want you thinkin'..." I sighed; I couldn't believe I way saying this and in front of the entire gang too. "I don't want you thinkin' that I'm weak and that I cant look after myself. Cause I can look after myself. I'm not a kid anymore. You dig?"

"Yeah I dig ya Pony. But you're still the baby of this family, and I'm responsible for ya. I know you ain't weak Pony, I know that." Me and Darry looked away awkwardly. This was the first time since Mum and Dad died that we actually spoke about our feelings. The gang was looking away too, trying to give us what privacy they could. Well except for Two-Bit and Soda. Soda was smiling at us and Two-Bit was grinning like a fool.

"Aw you guys. Ain't you two the cutest greasers around," Two-Bit burst out laughing.

I was blushing something fierce.

"Soda can you keep reading." I begged.

**Sodapop came loping back. By then I had figured that all the noise I had heard was the gang coming to rescue me. He dropped down beside me, examining my head.**

**"You got cut up a little, huh, Ponyboy?"**

**I only looked at him blankly. "I did?"**

**He pulled out a handkerchief, wet the end of it with his tongue, and pressed it gently against the side of my head. "You're bleedin' like a stuck pig."**

**"I am?"**

**"Look!" He showed me the handkerchief, reddened as if by magic. "Did they pull a blade on you?"**

**I remembered the voice: "Need a haircut, greaser?" The blade must have slipped while he was trying to shut me up. "Yeah."**

"Those good for nothing Soc's. Cant fight fair even in a god damned book. If I get my hands on those punks they had better watch it." Dally swore dangerously. The rest of the gang appeared to be on the same page.

**Soda is handsomer than anyone else I know. Not like Darry- Soda's movie-star kind of handsome, the kind that people stop on the street to watch go by. He's not as tall as Darry, and he's a little slimmer, but he has a finely drawn, sensitive face that somehow manages to be reckless and thoughtful at the same time. He's got dark-gold hair that he combs back- long and silky and straight- and in the summer the sun bleaches it to a shining wheat gold. His eyes are dark brown- lively, dancing, recklessly laughing eyes that can be gentle and sympathetic one moment and blazing with anger the next. He has Dad's eyes, but Soda is one of a kind. He can get drunk in a drag race or dancing without ever getting near alcohol. In our neighborhood it's rare to find a kid who doesn't drink once in a while. But Soda never touches a drop- he doesn't need to. He gets drunk on just plain living. And he understands everybody.**

"You know that's true Soda. You're one of a kind." I said sheepishly.

"Thanks Pony, you're a good kid brother."

**He looked at me more closely. I looked away hurriedly, because, if you want to know the truth, I was starting to bawl. I knew I was as white as I felt and I was shaking like a leaf.**

**Soda just put his hand on my shoulder. "Easy, Ponyboy. They ain't gonna hurt you no more."**

**"I know," I said, but the ground began to blur and I felt hot tears running down my cheeks. I brushed them away impatiently. "I'm just a little spooked, that's all." I drew a quivering breath and quit crying. You just don't cry in front of Darry. **

Darry sighed, and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. How was I ever supposed to tell him how I felt when he got angry at some books interpretation of him? Darry would never understand me.

**Not unless you're hurt like Johnny had been that day we found him in the vacant lot. Compared to Johnny I wasn't hurt at all.**

"Pony just cause you didn't get cut up as bad as I did, it don't mean you cant get upset and feel shook up. Ya hear me?"

"Yeah Johnny, I hear ya."

**Soda rubbed my hair. "You're an okay kid, Pony."**

**I had to grin at him- Soda can make you grin no matter what. I guess it's because he's always grinning so much himself. "You're crazy, Soda, out of your mind."**

**Darry looked as if he'd like to knock our heads together. "You're both nuts."**

"It seems to run in this family." Soda said jokingly.

**Soda merely cocked one eyebrow, a trick he'd picked up from Two-Bit. "It seems to run in this family."**

Everything was silent. We were all kinda surprised, that Sodapop from the book was so similar to real life Soda.

"Well that was strange." Leave it to Two-Bit to state the obvious.

**Darry stared at him for a second, then cracked a grin. Sodapop isn't afraid of him like everyone else and enjoys teasing him. I'd just as soon tease a full-grown grizzly; but for some reason, Darry seems to like being teased by Soda.**

**Our gang had chased the Socs to their car and heaved rocks at them. They came running toward us now- four lean, hard guys. They were all as tough as nails and looked it. l had grown up with them, and they accepted me, even though I was younger, because I was Darry and Soda's kid brother and I kept my mouth shut good.**

"You know that ain't the only reason we accept ya, Pony. You're part of the gang, just like any of us." Two-Bit insisted. I only nodded, not sure how to reply.

**Steve Randle was seventeen, tall and lean, with thick greasy hair he kept combed in complicated swirls. He was tacky, smart, and Soda's best buddy since grade school. Steve's specialty was cars. He could lift a hubcap quicker and more quietly than anyone in the neighborhood, but he also knew cars upside-down and backward, and he could drive anything on wheels. He and Soda worked at the same gas station- Steve part time and Soda full time- and their station got more customers than any other in town. Whether that was because Steve was so good with cars or because Soda attracted girls like honey draws flies, I couldn't tell you.**

"It's for my good looks of course." Soda joked. Steve messed up Soda's hair after hearing that.

"In your dreams buddy." The two of them started laughing at their own antics.

**I liked Steve only because he was Soda's best friend. He didn't like me- he thought I was a tag-along and a kid; Soda always took me with them when they went places if they weren't taking girls, and that bugged Steve. It wasn't my fault; Soda always asked me; I didn't ask him. Soda doesn't think I'm a kid.**

Darn, this was bound to cause a stir.

"Well now we know this book is a load of rubbish. Steve ain't got a problem with Ponyboy. Do ya Steve?" Soda said.

There was no answer at first but then Steve grudgingly replied.

"Nah I don't have a problem with your kid brother… Its just sometimes…" Steve stopped.

I looked down. Its not that I cared what Steve thought, but it was still uncomfortable to get told in front of everyone that you were a tag along. Made me feel like I didn't belong, and that was kinda embarrassing.

"What Steve? Come on, what are you trying to say?" Soda really wanted to know.

"Sometimes I just want to go out with you and just hang out, but its like Ponyboy has always gotta come too. It's not annoying all the time. Just sometimes, ya know?" Steve finished uncomfortably. I know Steve didn't want to upset Soda, and he was probably just as uncomfortable as I felt.

Soda didn't seem to know what to say.

"Come on Soda lets keep reading. We can talk later." I encouraged Soda to continue with this book. Everyone seemed to be feeling awkward now, well maybe except for Dally.

"No. I wanna know. How come I never knew this? How can this book know more about my own brother and best friend than I do?"

"I don't know Soda. Come on, its not such a big deal, its just the way things are. Come on we can talk about this after." I didn't know what else to say to my brother so I settled for that. Boy Soda did seem unhappy about what he just discovered, but none-the less he continued to read.

**Two-Bit Mathews was the oldest of the gang and the wisecracker of the bunch. He was about six feet tall, stocky in build, and very proud of his long rusty-colored sideburns. He had gray eyes and a wide grin, and he couldn't stop making funny remarks to save his life. You couldn't shut up that guy; he always had to get his two-bits worth in. Hence his name. **

Two-Bit found his description hilarious. Glad someone found humor from this book.

**Even his teachers forgot his real name was Keith, and we hardly remembered he had one. Life was one big joke to Two-Bit. He was famous for shoplifting and his black-handled switchblade (which he couldn't have acquired without his first talent), and he was always smarting off to the cops. He really couldn't help it. Everything he said was so irresistibly funny that he just had to let the police in on it to brighten up their dull lives. (That's the way he explained it to me.) He liked fights, blondes, and for some unfathomable reason, school. He was still a junior at eighteen and a half and he never learned anything. He just went for kicks. I liked him real well because he kept us laughing at ourselves as well as at other things. He reminded me of Will Rogers- maybe it was the grin.**

"Darn Ponyboy, never knew you felt that way" Two-Bit said grinning crazily.

"You wish I felt that way about you Two-Bit" I said smiling back.

Truth was I agreed with that description. I like Two-bit real well; he joked and laughed at everything and could make you smile about anything.

**If I had to pick the real character of the gang, it would be Dallas Winston- Dally. I used to like to draw his picture when he was in a dangerous mood, for then I could get his personality down in a few lines. **

"What?" Dally asked confused.

Oh golly was I embarrassed. How did this book know that? I didn't comment, and just waited for Soda to continue reading.

**He had an elfish face, with high cheekbones and a pointed chin, small, sharp animal teeth, and ears like a lynx. His hair was almost white it was so blond, and he didn't like haircuts, or hair oil either, so it fell over his forehead in wisps and kicked out in the back in tufts and curled behind his ears and along the nape of his neck. His eyes were blue, blazing ice, cold with a hatred of the whole world. Dally had spent three years on the wild side of New York and had been arrested at the age of ten. He was tougher than the rest of us- tougher, colder, meaner. The shade of difference that separates a greaser from a hood wasn't present in Dally. He was as wild as the boys in the downtown outfits, like Tim Shepard's gang.**

No one could disagree with what was just read out. It was true enough.

**In New York, Dally blew off steam in gang fights, but here, organized gangs are rarities- there are just small bunches of friends who stick together, and the warfare is between the social classes. A rumble, when it's called, is usually born of a grudge fight, and the opponents just happen to bring their friends along. Oh, there are a few named gangs around, like the River Kings and the Tiber Street Tigers, but here in the Southwest there's no gang rivalry. So Dally, even though he could get into a good fight sometimes, had no specific thing to hate. No rival gang. Only Socs. And you can't win against them no matter how hard you try, because they've got all the breaks and even whipping them isn't going to change that fact. Maybe that was why Dallas was so bitter.**

Dally didn't disagree, but his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Someone seems to know an awful lot about this gang. Too much for my liking."

**He had quite a reputation. They have a file on him down at the police station. He had been arrested, he got drunk, he rode in rodeos, lied, cheated, stole, rolled drunks, jumped small kids- he did everything. I didn't like him, but he was smart and you had to respect him.**

"Damn right you have to respect me."

"Hey Dally, I didn't know you were out of the cooler." I had just realized that Dally should still be locked up.

"Good behavior. Got off early." It seemed kind of odd that Dally could ever behave.

**Johnny Cade was last and least. If you can picture a little dark puppy that has been kicked too many times and is lost in a crowd of strangers, you'll have Johnny. He was the youngest, next to me, smaller than the rest, with a slight build. He had big black eyes in a dark tanned face; his hair was jet-black and heavily greased and combed to the side, but it was so long that it fell in shaggy bangs across his forehead. He had a nervous, suspicious look in his eyes, and that beating he got from the Socs didn't help matters. He was the gang's pet, everyone's kid brother. His father was always beating him up, and his mother ignored him, except when she was hacked off at something, and then you could hear her yelling at him clear down at our house. I think he hated that worse than getting whipped. He would have run away a million times if we hadn't been there. If it hadn't been for the gang, Johnny would never have known what love and affection are.**

Everyone was somber after hearing that. Dally was real agitated and nudged Johnny in affection.

"Yeah kid, you always have the gang. Don't ever forget that, alright?" Steve said.

Johnny remained quiet but just nodded. He probably felt confronted at the brutality of the truth.

**I wiped my eyes hurriedly. "Didya catch 'em?"**

**"Nup. They got away this time, the dirty..." Two-Bit went on cheerfully, calling the Socs every name he could think of or make up.**

**"The kid's okay?"**

**"I'm okay." I tried to think of something to say. I'm usu ally pretty quiet around people, even the gang. I changed the subject. "I didn't know you were out of the cooler yet, Dally."**

**"Good behavior. Got off early." Dallas lit a cigarette and handed it to Johnny.**

Once again we were greeted with silence. That was twice that the book had predicted what we were gonna say. I was beginning to wonder what else this book contained.

**Everyone sat down to have a smoke and relax. A smoke always lessens the tension. I had quit trembling and my color was back. The cigarette was calming me down. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow. "Nice-lookin' bruise you got there, kid."**

**I touched my cheek gingerly. "Really?"**

**Two-Bit nodded sagely. "Nice cut, too. Makes you look tough."**

**Tough and tuff are two different words. Tough is the same as rough; tuff means cool, sharp- like a tuff-looking Mustang or a tuff record. In our neighborhood both are compliments.**

**Steve flicked his ashes at me. "What were you doin', walkin' by your lonesome?" Leave it to good old Steve to bring up something like that.**

**"I was comin' home from the movies. I didn't think..."**

**"You don't ever think," Darry broke in, "not at home or anywhere when it counts. You must think at school, with all those good grades you bring home, and you've always got your nose in a book, but do you ever use your head for common sense? No sirree, bub. And if you did have to go by yourself, you should have carried a blade."**

I sighed after hearing that. I wasn't surprised; this book had everything else spot on, so why wouldn't it get Darry down to a T.

**I just stared at the hole in the toe of my tennis shoe. Me and Darry just didn't dig each other. I never could please him. He would have hollered at me for carrying a blade if I had carried one. If I brought home B's, he wanted A's, and if I got A's, he wanted to make sure they stayed A's. If I was playing football, I should be in studying, and if I was reading, I should be out playing football. He never hollered at Sodapop- not even when Soda dropped out of school or got tickets for speeding. He just hollered at me.**

I was glaring at the floor by now. It was true that I could never do anything right, and I was getting sick of Darry always criticizing me. Why couldn't he just let me be?

**Soda was glaring at him. "Leave my kid brother alone, you hear? It ain't his fault he likes to go to the movies, and it ain't his fault the Socs like to jump us, and if he had been carrying a blade it would have been a good excuse to cut him to ribbons."**

**Soda always takes up for me.**

"Pony you know it ain't like that. I'm your guardian now, so I have to be tougher with you."

"I know Darry. It doesn't mean I have to like it though."

**Darry said impatiently, "When I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my other kid brother, I'll ask you- kid brother." But he laid off me. He always does when Sodapop tells him to. Most of the time.**

**"Next time get one of us to go with you, Ponyboy," Two-Bit said. "Any of us will."**

**"Speakin' of movies"- Dally yawned, flipping away his cigarette butt- "I'm walkin' over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anybody want to come and hunt some action?"**

**Steve shook his head. "Me and Soda are pickin' up Evie and Sandy for the game."**

**He didn't need to look at me the way he did right then. I wasn't going to ask if I could come.**

This time it was Soda who sighed. Seems he still hasn't accepted the fact that his best buddy has a problem with his kid brother.

Steve and I just looked at the ground.

**I'd never tell Soda, because he really likes Steve a lot, but sometimes I can't stand Steve Randle. I mean it. Sometimes I hate him.**

I winced after hearing that. I could feel Soda's shocked stare at me, but I couldn't face him.

"Ponyboy? Is THAT true?" Soda emphasized the 'that'.

"No Soda, I don't hate Steve." I mumbled quietly. Truth was I didn't know what was the truth. I mean Steve wasn't always bad, just sometimes.

Soda decided to continue reading. I knew he would get to the bottom of this later.

**Darry sighed, just like I knew he would. Darry never had time to do anything anymore. "I'm working tomorrow night."**

**Dally looked at the rest of us. "How about y'all? Two-Bit? Johnnycake, you and Pony wanta come?"**

**"Me and Johnny'll come," I said. I knew Johnny wouldn't open his mouth unless he was forced to. "Okay, Darry?"**

**"Yeah, since it ain't a school night." Darry was real good about letting me go places on the weekends. On school nights I could hardly leave the house.**

**"I was plannin' on getting boozed up tomorrow night," Two-Bit said. "If I don't, I'll walk over and find y'all."**

We were all frozen at this point. All remembering the conversation we had before reading this book. It was the exact same as this one. I was wide-eyed and looking between each member of the gang. They were as shocked as I was. This couldn't be true. This book couldn't possibly tell us what our future held.

"Hold up. There's… There's another note here." Soda looked up at me. I got up and grabbed the book from Soda. Looking inside the book, I grabbed the note from inside the page we were up to, and began to read it aloud.

"_By now Ponyboy you should believe me when I say this book does tell your future. These are all your thoughts Pony and everything that you are about to read WILL happen unless you and your friends do things differently. Your future is already changing. If it weren't for this book you would be lying on the pavement recovering from getting jumped from a carload of Soc's. Finish this book as soon as you can. Best wishes X"_

I looked up at my gang wide-eyed. I think we all just realized how real this book was, and we were all interested in finding out what happened next.

**Hey guys, sorry if this chapter is a little long. Hope it doesn't bother you all too much. Next chapter wont be as long. Hope you enjoyed it though **


	4. Chapter 4

**Soda's POV  
**  
My mind was spinning. I felt like everything I had ever believed in was crumbling. First off, how could a book predict the future? And not just anyone's future. But my baby brothers. Secondly how could I not realize that my best friend and my brother didn't like each other? And thirdly what else were we about to find out? Heck we hadn't even finished the first chapter and we had already found out so much.

One things for sure and that is that we are all taking this book seriously now. I know that I am gonna hang onto every word read; especially as this 'X' person seems to think that this book is so important. I mean I suppose it already stopped my brother from getting jumped, and for that I was thankful.

"Maybe we should take a break?" Steve suggested. I agreed, mainly cause I really needed to talk to my best bud.

While everyone else went to go get a drink or something to eat, I pulled Steve aside. He sighed; I think he knew this was coming.

Going outside we both sat on the porch. It was silent for a minute before I began.

"How did I miss this Steve? How did I not realize my best friend and my brother weren't getting along?"

"I dunno buddy. Its not that we fight or anything, cause we sure don't do any of that. Its just we don't see eye to eye sometimes. Ya know? I understand his your kid brother, but do you really have to bring him along everywhere?"

I didn't know what to say. Did I really bring him everywhere? I mean sure I invited him along when we weren't going out with our girls, but was that so wrong? He was my brother, and I sure did love him. We had always been close but ever since our parents died we had grown a lot closer.

"Sorry Steve, I didn't know you felt that way. Why didn't you ever say anythin'?"

"I know how much you care for your brother, I couldn't just tell you to stop bringing him out with us. I guess I just wanted him to say no more often. That way you'd still be the good big brother and we would still get to hang out, just us."

I put my arm around Steve.

"I'm sorry Steve, I never knew you felt that way. You know you can talk to me about this stuff. He may be my brother but you're my best friend. I care for both of youse."

"I know Soda, I'm sorry"

"S'ok bud." I hesitated. "Steve, just promise me you will go easy on him. He feels things differently, and I know he don't mean to tag along. Its just cause I always ask him to come out with us. It's not his fault, honest. He's my kid brother and I don't want him feeling like he doesn't belong, cause we are all family and we are all that we got. Ya dig?"

"Yeah man I dig. Ill go easier on the kid."

I grinned, "Thanks!"

I felt a lot better knowing that Steve was going to try and make more of an effort with Pony. I promised myself that I would try and make time for both Ponyboy and Steve; I didn't want them to keep feeling like this.

With everything sorted I went back inside to find everyone getting seated again to finish off the first chapter.

**Darry POV**

"Alright who wants to read this time?" I asked.

"Ill read" Steve offered.

Handing him the book, he began where we had left off last.

**Steve was looking at Dally's hand. His ring, which he had rolled a drunk senior to get, was back on his finger. "You break up with Sylvia again?"**

**"Yeah, and this time it's for good. That little broad was two-timin' me again while I was in jail."**

"Good for nothing broad." Dally swore, looking angry.

**I thought of Sylvia and Evie and Sandy and Two-Bit's many blondes. They were the only kind of girls that would look at us, I thought. Tough, loud girls who wore too much eye makeup and giggled and swore too much. I liked Soda's girl Sandy just fine, though. Her hair was natural blond and her laugh was soft, like her china-blue eyes. She didn't have a real good home or anything and was our kind- greaser- but she was a real nice girl. **

I had to agree with Ponyboy. Sandy was good for Soda, and she wasn't trashy like a lot of other greaser girls. I was glad my brother had found someone good for him. I guess the time would come when Pony will find himself a girl too. Although I don't think he cares all too much about girls at the moment anyways.

**Still, lots of times I wondered what other girls were like. The girls who were bright-eyed and had their dresses a decent length and acted as if they'd like to spit on us if given a chance. Some were afraid of us, and remembering Dallas Winston, I didn't blame them. **

"Afraid? More like uptight." Dally tried justifying himself. I shook my head. Even though he may be right it wasn't a good enough reason to go scarin' these girls. I mean we had enough things to worry about without Dal giving them Soc's more reasons to hate us.

**But most looked at us like we were dirt- gave us the same kind of look that the Socs did when they came by in their Mustangs and Corvairs and yelled "Grease!" at us. I wondered about them. The girls, I mean... Did they cry when their boys were arrested, like Evie did when Steve got hauled in, or did they run out on them the way Sylvia did Dallas? But maybe their boys didn't get arrested or beaten up or busted up in rodeos.**

"Their boys don't get arrested. Too rich and too connected, to ever get in trouble with them cops. Its only us greasers who cop the rough end of it." Steve stated matter-of-factly. No one could disagree with that.

**I was still thinking about it while I was doing my homework that night. I had to read Great Expectations for English, and that kid Pip, he reminded me of us- the way he felt marked lousy because he wasn't a gentleman or anything, and the way that girl kept looking down on him. That happened to me once. One time in biology I had to dissect a worm, and the razor wouldn't cut, so I used my switchblade. The minute I flicked it out- I forgot what I was doing or I would never have done it- this girl right beside me kind of gasped, and said, "They are right. You are a hood." That didn't make me feel so hot. These were a lot of Socs in that class- I get put into A classes because I'm supposed to be smart- and most of them thought it was pretty funny. I didn't, though. She was a cute girl. She looked real good in yellow.**

Everyone burst out laughing at that. Even I was grinning. My poor, poor brother. He was lookin' mighty embarrassed right about now, so I could only imagine how he felt at the time.

Soda ruffled his hair, "Aw Pone s'ok, we accept the hood in ya." Soda joked.

"Cut it out you guys. Its bad enough it even happened, I don't need you lot giving me grief over it."

"Lighten up Pony. Who cares what the Soc's think anyway?" Two-Bit said whilst laughing.

Looked like my brother wasn't completely oblivious to girls.

**We deserve a lot of our trouble, I thought. Dallas deserves everything he gets, and should get worse, if you want the truth. And Two-Bit- he doesn't really want or need half the things he swipes from stores. He just thinks it's fun to swipe everything that isn't nailed down. **

"That right Ponyboy?" Dally asked dangerously.

Pony stayed quiet so I stepped in.

"Watch it Dally, besides you know its true."

Dally did know it was true which was why he just grinned and lit up a cigarette.

**I can understand why Sodapop and Steve get into drag races and fights so much, though- both of them have too much energy, too much feeling, with no way to blow it off.**

**"Rub harder, Soda," I heard Darry mumbling. "You're gonna put me to sleep."**

**I looked through the door. Sodapop was giving Darry a back-rub. Darry is always pulling muscles; he roofs houses and he's always trying to carry two bundles of roofing up the ladder. I knew Soda would put him to sleep, because Soda can put about anyone out when he sets his head to it. He thought Darry worked too hard anyway. I did, too.**

I only did what had to be done, to ensure that our family got to stay together. Besides the job wasn't so bad, it was hands on and I liked that.

**Darry didn't deserve to work like an old man when he was only twenty. He had been a real popular guy in school; he was captain of the football team and he had been voted Boy of the Year. But we just didn't have the money for him to go to college, even with the athletic scholarship he won. And now he didn't have time between jobs to even think about college. So he never went anywhere and never did anything anymore, except work out at gyms and go skiing with some old friends of his sometimes.**

That struck me. That had been my life, but everything changed after Mum and Dad died. Now I had to take care of my brothers, and in all honesty, I didn't regret or despise the life I now had. Everything I did, I did for them. Ponyboy had a real shot of making somethin' of himself and I would make sure that he was successful.

"I wouldn't do it any other way. You guys are my family."

"We know Darry. Doesn't mean we have to like it though. You coulda really been somethin'." Soda said.

"I am somethin'. I'm your big brother and your guardian. Quit worryin' about me, ya hear?"

Soda and Pony both nodded.

**I rubbed my cheek where it had turned purple. I had looked in the mirror, and it did make me look tough. But Darry had made me put a Band-Aid on the cut.**

"Aw Darry, why you makin' Pony cover his tough bruise?" Two-Bit laughed.

"I'm about to give you a 'tough bruise' in a minute, Two-Bit" I joked.

**I remembered how awful Johnny had looked when he got beaten up. I had just as much right to use the streets as the Socs did, and Johnny had never hurt them. Why did the Socs hate us so much? We left them alone. I nearly went to sleep over my homework trying to figure it out.**

**Sodapop, who had jumped into bed by this time, yelled sleepily for me to turn off the light and get to bed. When I finished the chapter I was on, I did.**

**Lying beside Soda, staring at the wall, I kept remem bering the faces of the Socs as they surrounded me, that blue madras shirt the blond was wearing, and I could still hear a thick voice: "Need a haircut, greaser?" I shivered.**

**"You cold, Ponyboy?"**

**"A little;" I lied. Soda threw one arm across my neck. **

As bad as it sounds, it comforted me some to know that Ponyboy doesn't tell Soda everything. I mean ever since our parents died me and Pony just haven't had the same relationship. He don't talk to me like he used to.

"Hey Pony, you better tell me the next time you're scared, alright. I'm your brother okay kid?" Soda told Pony.

"Yeah I hear ya." Soda got through to Pony so easily.

**He mumbled something drowsily. "Listen, kiddo, when Darry hollers at you... he don't mean nothin'. He's just got more worries than somebody his age ought to. Don't take him serious... you dig, Pony? Don't let him bug you. He's really proud of you 'cause you're so brainy. It's just because you're the baby- I mean, he loves you a lot. Savvy?"**

**"Sure," I said, trying for Soda's sake to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.**

I was listening real well now. I was finally getting an insight into what goes through that boys head. I was finally learning what he thought about me. I was nervous to be truthful, but I tried to look casual.

**"Soda?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"How come you dropped out?" I never have gotten over that. I could hardly stand it when he left school.**

**" 'Cause I'm dumb. The only things I was passing anyway were auto mechanics and gym."**

**"You're not dumb."**

**"Yeah, I am. Shut up and I'll tell you something. Don't tell Darry, though."**

Not my other brother too. I thought I was good with Soda. Man this book sure is shedding a lot of light on my brothers.

"Don't tell Darry ay?" I questioned Soda

"Sorry Darry." Soda smiled apologetically.

**"Okay."**

**"I think I'm gonna marry Sandy. After she gets out of school and I get a better job and everything. I might wait till you get out of school, though. So I can still help Darry with the bills and stuff."**

**"Tuff enough. Wait till I get out, though, so you can keep Darry off my back."**

**"Don't be like that, kid. I told you he don't mean half of what he says..."**

"Nice goin' Soda. I'm invited to the wedding right?" Two-Bit laughed

"There gonna be booze?" Two-Bit continued

Soda jumped at Two-Bit and the two started messing around.

"Sorry Two-Bit, no funny guys aloud." Soda said whilst messing Two-Bits hair.

So my brother was gonna get married. Man they sure do grow up fast. I only wish he would have told me. Its not like I was gonna tell him he cant.

**"You in love with Sandy? What's it like?"**

**"Hhhmmm." He sighed happily. "It's real nice."**

**In a moment his breathing was light and regular. I turned my head to look at him and in the moonlight he looked like some Greek god come to earth. I wondered how he could stand being so handsome. Then I sighed. I didn't quite get what he meant about Darry. Darry thought I was just another mouth to feed and somebody to holler at. Darry love me? I thought of those hard, pale eyes. Soda was wrong for once, I thought. Darry doesn't love anyone or anything, except maybe Soda. **

I froze after hearing that. Ponyboy couldn't honestly believe that. I looked at him shocked, but he didn't see my expression. He was looking down at his knees, not wanting to face any of us. How could he not see that I cared about him? If I didn't care I wouldn't push him as hard.

"Pony you know that ain't true? You should listen to Soda. I care about both of you, and you ain't just another mouth to feed. You're my brother, ya hear?"

Pony wouldn't look up, so he just nodded. I knew this wasn't the end of this conversation. I would have to push it further, and sort this out. I cant have my baby brother thinkin' I don't care about him.

**I didn't hardly think of him as being human. I don't care, I lied to myself, I don't care about him either. Soda's enough, and I'd have him until I got out of school. I don't care about Darry. But I was still lying and I knew it. I lie to myself all the time. But I never believe me.**

I didn't know what to say after that. And to say it didn't hurt to hear would be a lie. My own brother trying to convince himself that he don't care about me. Where did I go wrong? I thought we were fine. I mean sure we fought but it was nothing serious. Boy had I been wrong.

"It's getting late, I might head home. Might stay there too if my parents ain't fighting. Ill see ya'll tomorrow." Johnny said quietly. Think he wanted to give me Soda and Pony some space to talk things through. I was grateful.

"Ill walk ya kid." Dally offered.

"Wait for me you two!" It seemed Two-Bit was leaving too.

"Ill see you tomorrow buddy." Steve said his goodbyes to Soda as he stood up.

"Night all"

As the gang left, me Soda and Pony stayed seated, not too sure what to say.

"Look Johnny's right it is getting late, why don't we talk about this tomorrow, after a good night sleep." Soda suggested.

I sighed. I guess he was right.

"Alright but tomorrow, I want this sorted, got it?"

"Yeah okay Darry." It was Pony who answered this time.

"Night Darry." Soda said before he and Pony headed off to their room.

Man tomorrow was gonna be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter****5**

**Ponyboy's POV**

Breakfast the next morning was kinda awkward. The only sounds were Soda, Darry and me eating; we didn't speak. I knew Darry wanted to talk to me about what we read last night, but to be honest I didn't know what to say. I guess there was nothing I could say. I mean, heck my thoughts have already been read out for the whole gang to hear.

Darry had to work today so the gang was gonna come over early to read another chapter before he left. We wouldn't read any more until he got back home. We figure that the book involves us all, so why not read it all together?

"Morning greasers! How did ya'll sleep?" Two-Bit walked in with Steve right behind him.

"Mornin'", Darry greeted them.

Two-Bit headed to the kitchen and grabbed himself some chocolate cake, before joining us at the table.

"So Ponyboy ready for more of your deep dark secrets to be let out of the bag?" Two-Bit teased.

"Cant wait" I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"Anything you want to tell us before we start readin' Pony?" Steve continued on teasing me.

"Nothin' comes to mind Steve."

Man I sure was gonna cop it today. The gang was itchin to get started on the next chapter, and to their delight Dally and Johnny just walked through the door, meaning we could start reading again.

"Mornin' boys, you ready to start pickin' Pony's brain again" Two-Bit laughed.

Johnny smiled and shrugged.

"Alright lets finish a chapter before I gotta head to work." Darry suggested to which no one argued. We all got seated and Steve grabbed the book and began to read.

**DALLY WAS WAITING for Johnny and me under the street light at the corner of Pickett and Sutton, and since we got there early, we had time to go over the drugstore in the shopping center and goof around. We bought Cokes and blew the straws at the waitress, and walked around eyeing things that were lying out in the open until the manager got wise to us and suggested we leave. He was too late, though; Dally walked out with two packages of Kools under his jacket.**

"Dally you sly dog" Two-Bit said approvingly.

**Then we went across the street and down Sutton a little way to The Dingo. There are lots of drive-ins in town- the Socs go to The Way Out and to Rusty's, and the greasers go to The Dingo and to Jay's. The Dingo is a pretty rough hangout; there's always a fight going on there and once a girl got shot. We walked around talking to all the greasers and hoods we knew, leaning in car windows or hopping into the back seats, and getting in on who was running away, and who was in jail, and who was going with who, and who could whip who, and who stole what and when and why. We knew about everybody there. There was a pretty good fight while we were there between a big twenty-three-year-old greaser and a Mexican hitchhiker. We left when the switchblades came out, because the cops would be coming soon and nobody in his right mind wants to be around when the fuzz show.**

"You better steer clear of trouble Pony. Last thing we need is for you be shipped off to a boys home cause you got arrested."

"I know Darry. I ain't gonna do nothin' stupid." Golly couldn't Darry get off my back for two seconds. I walk away from a fight I get lectured; I get in a fight I get hollered at. I can't win no matter what.

**We crossed Sutton and cut around behind Spencer's Special, the discount house, and chased two junior-high kids across a field for a few minutes; by then it was dark enough to sneak in over the back fence of the Nightly Double drive-in movie. It was the biggest in town, and showed two movies every night, and on weekends four- you could say you were going to the Nightly Double and have time to go all over town.**

**We all had the money to get in- it only costs a quarter if you're not in a car- but Dally hated to do things the legal way. He liked to show that he didn't care whether there was a law or not. He went around trying to break laws.**

"No stupid law is gon' tell me what I can and cant do" Dally said curtly.

"Yeah just don't go getting' my kid brother in trouble, you got it?" Darry warned.

Boy Darry was on a warpath today, and I had a pretty good idea why. Seems as though yesterday's findings was still on his mind.

**We went to the rows of seats in front of the concession stand to sit down. Nobody else was there except two girls who were sitting down front. Dally eyed them coolly, then walked down the aisle and sat right behind them. I had a sick feeling that Dally was up to his usual tricks, and I was right. He started talking, loud enough for the two girls to hear. He started out bad and got worse. Dallas could talk awful dirty if he wanted to and I guess he wanted to then. **

Dally found this real funny.

"Gee Pony why couldn't you mention exactly what I was sayin'. I sure would like to hear these awful dirty things."

I didn't find any humor in this. If anything I felt kind of uncomfortable and was mighty glad there was no mention to what he said.

**I felt my ears get hot. Two-Bit or Steve or even Soda would have gone right along with him, just to see if they could embarrass the girls, but that kind of kicks just doesn't appeal to me. I sat there, struck dumb, and Johnny left hastily to get a Coke.**

"Aw Pony you don't have to get all embarrassed. It's just for a laugh. No harm no foul." Two-Bit justified it.

**I wouldn't have felt so embarrassed if they had been greasy girls- I might even have helped old Dallas. But those two girls weren't our kind. They were tuff-looking girls- dressed sharp and really good-looking. **

"Well what do ya know, Pony does pay attention to girls." Steve smirked.

**They looked about sixteen or seventeen. One had short dark hair, and the other had long red hair. The redhead was getting mad, or scared. She sat up straight and she was chewing hard on her gum. The other one pretended not to hear Dally. Dally was getting impatient. He put his feet up on the back of the redhead's chair, winked at me, and beat his own record for saying something dirty. She turned around and gave him a cool stare.**

**"Take your feet off my chair and shut your trap."**

**Boy, she was good-looking. I'd seen her before; she was a cheerleader at our school. I'd always thought she was stuck-up.**

"OHH Ponyboy, how good looking would you say she is?" Steve started in on me. I wanted to disappear. I could feel my ears gettin' hot and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Looks like you aren't as oblivious to girls as I thought you were ay Pony" Soda started.

"Cut it out Soda" I mumbled embarrassed.

Everyone laughed at that. Well except for Darry, he sorta just grinned.

**Dally merely looked at her and kept his feet where they were. "Who's gonna make me?"**

**The other one fumed around and watched us. "That's the greaser that jockeys for the Slash J sometime," she said, as if we couldn't hear her.**

**I had heard the same tone a million times: "Greaser... greaser... greaser." Oh yeah, I had heard that tone before too many times. What are they doing at a drive-in without a car? I thought, and Dallas said, "I know you two. I've seen you around rodeos."**

**"It's a shame you can't ride bull half as good as you can talk it," the redhead said coolly and turned back around.**

"HOLY she sure did give it to ya Dallas." Two-Bit burst out. He seemed half impressed and half apprehensive. We was all wonderin' how Dally was gonna respond. Knowing Dally he probably just kept his cool, his copped worse before.

Dallas didn't look to fazed at the moment but his eyes looked slightly dangerous, like he wouldn't mind hassling these girls some just to show them whose boss.

I know I sure wouldn't wanna cross Dallas.

**That didn't bother Dally in the least. "You two barrel race, huh?"**

**"You'd better leave us alone," the redhead said in a bit ing voice, "or I'll call the cops."**

**"Oh, my, my"- Dally looked bored- "you've got me scared to death. You ought to see my record sometime, baby." He grinned slyly. "Guess what I've been in for?"**

**"Please leave us alone," she said. "Why don't you be nice and leave us alone?"**

**Dally grinned roguishly. "I'm never nice. Want a Coke?"**

"Boy Dally that's sure nice of you, offering to buy them a coke." Soda teased.

Dally just grinned. You could tell that he was glad with himself. He liked to appear tough and dangerous and untouchable and this book was sure showin' how untouchable he was.

**She was mad by then. "I wouldn't drink it if I was starving in the desert. Get lost, hood!"**

**Dally merely shrugged and strolled off.**

**The girl looked at me. I was half-scared of her. I'm half-scared of all nice girls, especially Socs. "Are you going to start in on us?"**

Soda seemed to tense a little at that. I know he worry's about me when it comes to girls. I mean I have no experience with girls what so ever, so I know the thought of a girl giving me trouble would bother him.

**I shook my head, wide-eyed. "No."**

**Suddenly she smiled. Gosh, she was pretty. "You don't look the type. What's your name?"**

**I wished she hadn't asked me that. I hate to tell people my name for the first time. "Ponyboy Curtis."**

Soda grinned at hearing that. Guess he was pleased with how things turned out.

"You got a crush Ponyboy Curtis?" Soda questioned me.

"Aw cut it out. Can't I think she is pretty without likin' her?" I shot back.

"So Ponyboy Curtis, why don't you like tellin' people your name?" If Two-Bit grinned any wider his face would tear.

"Its alright Pony, I think your name is original." Good ol' Johnny came to my defense.

"Thanks Johnny. At least someone has my back." I shot a glare at the rest of the gang.

They just laughed.

**Then I waited for the "You're kidding!" or "That's your real name?" or one of the other remarks I usually get. Ponyboy's my real name and personally I like it.**

**The redhead just smiled. "That's an original and lovely name."**

**"My dad was an original person," I said. "I've got a brother named Sodapop, and it says so on his birth certificate."**

"Dad sure was original." Darry said almost sadly. Then he sighed and signaled for Steve to continue reading.

**"My name's Sherri, but I'm called Cherry because of my hair. Cherry Valance."**

**"I know," I said. "You're a cheerleader. We go to the same school."**

**"You don't look old enough to be going to high school," the dark-haired girl said.**

**"I'm not. I got put up a year in grade school."**

**Cherry was looking at me. "What's a nice, smart kid like you running around with trash like that for?"**

**I felt myself stiffen. "I'm a grease, same as Dally. He's my buddy."**

"Good going kid." Dally said approvingly. Dally was my buddy and I couldn't just leave him to hang like that.

**"I'm sorry, Ponyboy," she said softly. Then she said briskly, "Your brother Sodapop, does he work at a gasoline station? A DX, I think?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Man, your brother is one doll. I might have guessed you were brothers- you look alike."**

"Well what do you know? Some Pretty little Soc girl has the hots for Soda. What a surprise." Steve said jokingly.

"Well I guess now we know it is my crazy good looks, that brings in all the customers at the DX." Soda laughed.

"In your dreams buddy" Steve shot back grinning.

"Hear that Pony. She was sayin' you're a doll too. Good looks must run in this family." Soda couldn't stop joking around.

**I grinned with pride- I don't think I look one bit like Soda, but it's not every day I hear Socs telling me they think my brother is a doll.**

**"Didn't he used to ride in rodeos? Saddle bronc?"**

**"Yeah. Dad made him quit after he tore a ligament, though. We still hang around rodeos a lot. I've seen you two barrel race. You're good."**

"Flattery only gets you so far kid." Steve started in on me again.

"Cut it out Steve. I ain't interested in her."

**"Thanks," Cherry said, and the other girl, who was named Marcia, said, "How come we don't see your brother at school? He's not any older than sixteen or seventeen, is he?"**

**I winced inside. I've told you I can't stand it that Soda dropped out. "He's a dropout," I said roughly. "Dropout" made me think of some poor dumb-looking hoodlum wandering the streets breaking out street lights- it didn't fit my happy-go-lucky brother at all. It fitted Dally perfectly, but you could hardly say it about Soda.**

Darry looked down at his feet after hearing that. He didn't want Soda to drop out either but we all knew he couldn't deny that Soda working helped out a lot, especially with bills.

"Ponyboy you listen here. I wasn't any good at school, you know this, hell this book basically explained this to you just last night. Don't let it bother you that I'm not at school any more. Heck I love working with cars, its what I'm good at and besides it ain't really work if I get paid to flirt with girls and stuff around with my best bud." Soda started off dead serious but towards the end of it he was full out grinning, as was Steve.

I didn't like Steve all that much but I sure was glad that my brother had him; he was good for Soda.

"I know Soda, I know. I'm sorry, I just worry ya know? You don't give yourself enough credit." It was true Soda underestimated himself.

Surprisingly Darry had stayed quiet throughout the whole encounter. Gosh, his been awfully quiet today. I was startin' to feel guilty cause I knew that what we had read last night was still botherin' him something crazy.

"Alright Steve lets get the show on the road." Soda encouraged.

**Johnny came back then and sat down beside me. He looked around for Dally, then managed a shy "Hi" to the girls and tried to watch the movie. He was nervous, though. Johnny was always nervous around strangers. Cherry looked at him, sizing him up as she had me. Then she smiled softly, and I knew she had him sized up right.**

"I was wondering when you were comin' back Johnny." Dally stated.

"You must have been talkin' real dirty Dally, to keep me away for that long." Johnny joked. We all knew that the line was probably long when he went to get a drink, which is why he took so long to get back.

**Dally came striding back with an armful of Cokes. He handed one to each of the girls and sat down beside Cherry. "This might cool you off."**

**She gave him an incredulous look; and then she threw her Coke in his face. "That might cool you off, greaser. After you wash your mouth and learn to talk and act decent, I might cool off, too."**

Dallas sure was ticked off after hearing that.

"That little broad." He muttered.

Boy that Cherry Valance sure did have nerve. None of us, not even Two-Bit dared crack a joke at that. Although, you could tell that Two-Bit was just dyin' to say somethin' funny.

**Dally wiped the Coke off his face with his sleeve and smiled dangerously. If I had been Cherry I would have beat it out of there. I knew that smile.**

**"Fiery, huh? Well, that's the way I like 'em." He started to put his arm around her, but Johnny reached over and stopped him.**

**"Leave her alone, Dally."**

Steve stopped reading in surprise. It was silent for a minute and we all looked at Johnny. He seemed the most shocked out of all of us. Dally was staring at Johnny incredulously.

"I'm sorry Dally, I guess I just felt sorry for them girls." Johnny was trying to explain himself to Dallas but you could tell he didn't know what had just happened either.

Johnny didn't say anything bad, its just Dallas Winston does what he wants, and no one tells him otherwise. Well unless you wanna get the tar beat out of you.

Dally surprisingly didn't comment, but you could tell that he was bothered.

Steve gathered himself again and resumed reading.

**"Huh?" Dally was taken off guard. He stared at Johnny in disbelief. Johnny couldn't say "Boo" to a goose. Johnny gulped and got a little pale, but he said, "You heard me. Leave her alone."**

**Dallas scowled for a second. If it had been me, or Two-Bit, or Soda or Steve, or anyone but Johnny, Dally would have flattened him without a moment's hesitation. You just didn't tell Dally Winston what to do. **

"No you don't. So you better not make a habit of it kid. You hear me?" It seemed that Dally found his voice again. Johnny just nodded, looking relieved that Dally didn't seem angrier. I don't think Johnny could stand it if Dally was mad at him.

**One time, in a dime store, a guy told him to move over at the candy counter. Dally had turned around and belted him so hard it knocked a tooth loose. A complete stranger, too. But Johnny was the gang's pet, and Dally just couldn't hit him. He was Dally's pet, too. Dally got up and stalked off, his fists jammed in his pockets and a frown on his face. He didn't come back.**

Boy did Johnny look upset at hearing that.

"Sorry again Dal" Johnny mumbled quietly.

**Cherry sighed in relief. "Thanks. He had me scared to death."**

**Johnny managed an admiring grin. "You sure didn't show it. Nobody talks to Dally like that."**

**She smiled, "From what I saw, you do."**

**Johnny's ears got red. I was still staring at him. It had taken more than nerve for him to say what he'd said to Dally- Johnny worshiped the ground Dallas walked on, and I had never heard Johnny talk back to anyone, much less his hero.**

Poor Johnny. He was going red after hearing that. Dallas lit up a cigarette and didn't say anything. If it was anyone else who had done what Johnny had in the book, we would have copped an earful and probably would have sported a bruise or two.

**Marcia grinned at us. She was a little smaller than Cherry. She was cute, but that Cherry Valance was a real looker. "Y'all sit up here with us. You can protect us."**

**Johnny and I looked at each other. He grinned suddenly, raising his eyebrows so that they disappeared under his bangs. Would we ever have something to tell the boys! his eyes said plainly. We had picked up two girls, and classy ones at that. Not any greasy broads for us, but real Socs. Soda would flip when I told him.**

Soda laughed cheerfully.

"Boy, my kid brother picking up a couple of good looking girls. Good going." Soda said proudly.

"Looks like Ponyboy is taking after Sodapop. Gonna be flirting with girls left right and center, ay Pony?" Two-Bit winked

I grinned although I was feeling slightly embarrassed. I hardly ever spoke about girls to the gang.

This book wasn't turning out as bad as I would have imagined. Nothing too embarrassing has been read so far, and hopefully it stays that way.

**"Okay," I said nonchalantly, "might as well."**

**I sat between them, and Johnny sat next to Cherry.**

**"How old are y'all?" Marcia asked.**

**"Fourteen," I said.**

**"Sixteen," said Johnny.**

**'That's funny," Marcia said, "I thought you were both..."**

**"Sixteen," Cherry finished for her.**

**I was grateful. Johnny looked fourteen and he knew it and it bugged him something awful.**

This chapter sure wasn't doing Johnny any good. He looked down unhappily.

"Aw don't let that worry you Johnny." Two-Bit said trying to comfort Johnny.

**Johnny grinned. "How come y'all ain't scared of us like you were Dally?"**

**Cherry sighed. "You two are too sweet to scare anyone. First of all, you didn't join in Dallas's dirty talk, and you made him leave us alone. And when we asked you to sit up here with us, you didn't act like it was an invitation to make out for the night. Besides that, I've heard about Dallas Winston, and he looked as hard as nails and twice as tough. And you two don't look mean."**

Dally smirked after hearing that. Nothing pleased him more than hearing about his bad rep.

**"Sure," I said tiredly, "we're young and innocent"**

**"No," Cherry said slowly, looking at me carefully, "not innocent. You've seen too much to be innocent. Just not... dirty."**

**"Dally's okay," Johnny said defensively, and I nodded. You take up for your buddies, no matter what they do. When you're a gang, you stick up for the members. If you don't stick up for them, stick together, make like brothers, it isn't a gang any more. It's a pack. A snarling, distrustful, bickering pack like the Socs in their social clubs or the street gangs in New York or the wolves in the timber. "He's tough, but he's a cool old guy."**

Dally ruffled Johnny's hair and grinned at me. You could tell that Johnny had already been forgiven.

"Good going greasers" Steve said approvingly.

I was surprised he praised us, but was grateful. It was little things like that, which kept Soda happy.

**"He'd leave you alone if he knew you," I said, and that was true. When Steve's cousin from Kansas came down, Dally was decent to her and watched his swearing. We all did around nice girls who were the cousinly type. I don't know how to explain it- we try to be nice to the girls we see once in awhile, like cousins or the girls in class; but we still watch a nice girl go by on a street corner and say all kinds of lousy stuff about her. Don't ask me why. I don't know why.**

"Shoot kid, we don't know either." Two-Bit burst out laughing, "But it sure is funny."

I couldn't help grinning back, and neither could anyone else.

**"Well," Marcia said with finality, "I'm glad he doesn't know us."**

**"I kind of admire him," Cherry said softly, so only I heard, and then we settled down to watch the movie.**

"What?" Dally asked confused. Then he snorted.

"That'd be right. Some hot shot Soc shuts you down, then turns around and says she admires you." Steve said dumbfound.

"Girls" Johnny muttered confused.

We all stopped and looked at Johnny. Then burst out laughing. Johnny was just like me when it came to girls. He was shy and never went chasing girls like the others.

"Kid you steer clear of girls for a while longer. They ain't worth your time." Dally stated.

**Oh, yeah, we found out why they were without a car. They'd come with their boyfriends, but walked out on them when they found out the boys had brought some booze along. The boys had gotten angry and left.**

**"I don't care if they did." Cherry sounded annoyed. "It's not my idea of a good time to sit in a drive-in and watch people get drunk."**

"Then they had better hope I don't turn up" Two-Bit laughed.

**You could tell by the way she said it that her idea of a good time was probably, high-class, and probably expensive. They'd decided to stay and see the movie anyway. It was one of those beach-party movies with no plot and no acting but a lot of girls in bikinis and some swinging songs, so it was all right. We were all four sitting there in silence when suddenly a strong hand came down on Johnny's shoulder and another on mine and a deep voice said, "Okay, greasers, you've had it"**

Steve stopped reading again and looked up at Soda to see if he was all right. No one knew what was coming next, but everyone knew that if anything happened to Johnny and me, Soda would be beside himself.

Soda nodded at Steve, telling him to continue reading.

**I almost jumped out of my skin. It was like having some one leap out from behind a door and yell "Boo!" at you.**

**I looked fearfully over my shoulder and there was Two-Bit, grinning like a Chessy cat. "Glory, Two-Bit, scare us to death!"**

"Spoke too soon" Two-Bit howled with laughter.

Soda looked down shaking his head in relief.

"Glory Two-Bit, you sure did give me and Darry a scare."

Dally slapped Two-Bit across the back of his head all the while muttering what an idiot Two-Bit is.

Two-Bit wasn't fussed with everyone's reactions but he did apologize to Johnny.

**He was good at voice imitations and had sounded for all the world like a snarling Soc. Then I looked at Johnny. His eyes were shut and he was as white as a ghost. His breath was coming in smothered gasps. Two-Bit knew better than to scare Johnny like that. I guess he'd forgotten. He's kind of scatterbrained. Johnny opened his eyes and said weakly, "Hey, Two-Bit."**

"Aw shoot kid, I wont do it again."

"S'ok Two-Bit"

**Two-Bit messed up his hair, "Sorry, kid," he said, "I forgot."**

**He climbed over the chair and plopped down beside Marcia. "Who's this, your great-aunts?"**

**"Great-grandmothers, twice removed," Cherry said smoothly.**

**I couldn't tell if Two-Bit was drunk or not. It's kind of hard to tell with him- he acts boozed up sometimes even when he's sober. He cocked one eyebrow up and the other down, which he always does when something puzzles him, or bothers him, or when he feels like saying some thing smart. "Shoot, you're ninety-six if you're a day."**

**"I'm a night," Marcia said brightly.**

"Well ill be damned." Two-Bit said grinning "This is my kind of girl."

**Two-Bit stared at her admiringly. "Brother, you're a sharp one. Where'd you two ever get to be picked up by a couple of greasy hoods like Pony and Johnny?"**

**"We really picked them up," Marcia said. "We're really Arabian slave traders and we're thinking about shanghaiing them. They're worth ten camels apiece at least."**

**"Five," Two-Bit disagreed. "They don't talk Arabian, I don't think. Say somethin' in Arabian, Johnnycake."**

"Boy Two-Bit you sure are odd" I said teasingly

**"Aw, cut it out!" Johnny broke in. "Dally was bothering them and when he left they wanted us to sit with them to protect them. Against wisecracking greasers like you, probably."**

Everyone grinned at that.

"Damn Johnny you sure showed him" Steve said laughing.

"Yes he did." Two-Bit agreed as he leaned over and ruffled Johnny's hair.

**Two-Bit grinned, because Johnny didn't usually get sassy like that. We thought we were doing good if we could get him to talk at all. Incidentally, we don't mind being called greaser by another greaser. It's kind of playful then.**

**"Hey, where is ol Dally, anyways?"**

**"He went hunting some action- booze or dames or a fight. I hope he don't get jailed again. He just got out"**

**"He'll probably find the fight," Two-Bit stated cheerfully. "That's why I came over. Mr. Timothy Shepard and Co. are looking for whoever so kindly slashed their car's tires, and since Mr. Curly Shepard spotted Dallas doing it... well... Does Dally have a blade?"**

Dally snorted after hearing that.

"Curly's gonna cop it, snitchin' like that."

"Yes, how dare he tell his brother who slashed his tires." Darry said sarcastically.

Dally just smirked. We all knew that we would be hearing about some fight between Tim and Dally later on in the book.

**"Not that I know of," I said. "I think he's got a piece of pipe, but he busted his blade this morning."**

**"Good. Tim'll fight fair if Dally don't pull a blade on him. Dally shouldn't have any trouble."**

"That's for sure. I can take Tim" Dally said so sure of himself.

**Cherry and Marcia were staring at us. "You don't believe in playing rough or anything, do you?"**

**"A fair fight isn't rough;' Two-Bit said. "Blades are rough. So are chains and heaters and pool sticks and rumbles. Skin fighting isn't rough. It blows off steam better than anything. There's nothing wrong with throwing a few punches. Socs are rough. They gang up on one or two, or they rumble each other with their social clubs. Us greasers usually stick together, but when we do fight among ourselves, it's a fair fight between two. And Dally deserves whatever he gets, 'cause slashed tires ain't no joke when you've got to work to pay for them. He got spotted, too, and that was his fault. Our one rule, besides Stick together, is Don't get caught. He might get beat up, he might not. Either way there's not going to be any blood feud between our outfit and Shepard's, If we needed them tomorrow they'd show. If Tim beats Dally's head in, and then tomorrow asks us for help in a rumble, we'll show. Dally was getting kicks. He got caught. He pays up. No sweat."**

"Boy Two-Bit you sure do have a way with words." Soda teased.

"Hell yeah I do. How do you think I get all the ladies?"

"Well Two-Bit ain't wrong; about the fair fighting part. As for the lady part… Glory Two-Bit you don't pick up no ladies. You get loud mouthed broads, is what you get." Steve said playfully.

"Aw shoot Steve, those loud mouthed broads keep things interesting." Two-Bit winked.

"Alright, alright back to the book." Darry interrupted quickly. We could all tell things were about to get dirty, and we would rather not hear about Two-Bit and what he does with his girls.

**"Yeah, boy," Cherry said sarcastically, "real simple."**

**"Sure," Marcia said, unconcerned. "If he gets killed or something, you just bury him. No sweat"**

**"You dig okay, baby." Two-Bit grinned and lit a cigarette. "Anyone want a weed?"**

**I looked at Two-Bit admiringly. He sure put things into words good. Maybe he was still a junior at eighteen and a half, and maybe his sideburns were too long, and maybe he did get boozed up too much, but he sure understood things.**

"Shoot kid, you can't get boozed up too much. And what's wrong with my sideburns?" Two-Bit raised an eyebrow.

I just laughed.

"That Marcia seems to dig okay." Two-Bit continued

"Sick of your 'interesting' broads are you Two-Bit? After some Socy girls now huh?" Steve teased.

Two-Bit grinned and jumped at Steve, wrestling him to the floor.

"Alright you two, we gotta finish this chapter before I have to go to work." Darry interrupted.

Two-Bit and Steve got up grinning.

**Cherry and Marcia shook their heads at his offering of cigarettes, but Johnny and I reached for one. Johnny's color was back and his breathing was regular, but his hand was shaking ever so slightly. A cigarette would steady it.**

**"Ponyboy, will you come with me to get some popcorn?" Cherry asked.**

**I jumped up. "Sure. Y'all want some?"**

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, look who's got the ladies chasing after him." Sodapop joked.

I couldn't stop grinning.

**"I do," said Marcia. She was finishing the Coke Dally had given her. I realized then that Marcia and Cherry weren't alike. Cherry had said she wouldn't drink Dally's Coke if she was starving, and she meant it. It was the principle of the thing. But Marcia saw no reason to throw away a perfectly good, free Coke.**

**"Me too," said Two-Bit. He flipped me a fifty cent piece. "Get Johnny some, too. I'm buyin'," he added as Johnny started to reach into his jeans pocket.**

**We went to the concession stand and, as usual, there was a line a mile long, so we had to wait. Quite a few kids turned to look at us- you didn't see a kid grease and a Socy cheerleader together often. Cherry didn't seem to notice.**

**"Your friend- the one with the sideburns- he's okay?"**

**"He ain't dangerous like Dallas if that's what you mean. He's okay."**

"Hell yeah I'm okay."

**She smiled and her eyes showed that her mind was on something else. "Johnny... he's been hurt bad sometime, hasn't he?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Hurt and scared."**

Johnny sighed. It seemed that this book kept bringing up things that none of us wanted to remember. Poor Johnny.

**"It was the Socs," I said nervously, because there were plenty of Socs milling around and some of them were giving me funny looks, as if I shouldn't be with Cherry or something. **

Soda seemed to tense after hearing that. I didn't want him to worry about me. The socs wouldn't pull anything with Cherry right next to me. Or so I hoped.

**And I don't like to talk about it either- Johnny getting beat up, I mean. But I started in, talking a little faster than I usually do because I don't like to think about it either.**

It was silent for a minute before Darry stood up.

"Alright, well I better head off to work. I don't finish too late today, so ill be home just after dinner. Try to tidy the house up a bit, we ain't livin' in no dump."

"Gotcha Darry. Don't work too hard ya hear?" Soda replied.

Darry just grinned before grabbing his gear and heading out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter six**

"Ponyboy, can I talk to ya?" Soda approached me in our bedroom. I was lying down on our bed just thinking about stuff whilst the others were watching TV.

"Sure Soda, what's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing? You know, with this book thing."

I sighed and sat up.

"I dunno. I'm okay I guess."

Soda stayed staring at me, and I knew he was waiting for me to be honest.

"I… I guess I'm just confused, I never heard of somethin' like this happenin' before. And I guess I'm frustrated. Whys it have to be my thoughts everyone gets to pick at?"

Soda came and sat by me.

"I don't have the answers to that Ponyboy. But you know that no matter what we read we wont think any different of you."

"I know Soda. I just wish everythin' in that book wasn't so right about stuff; stuff that I'm thinkin', ya know?"

"Do you really think all that stuff Pony?"

I hesitated before nodding my head. I looked up at my brother to see how he was taking all this. He seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"I spoke to Steve, ya know? I asked him about the whole not getting along with you thing." He paused and continued to watch me.

I felt kinda uncomfortable. I didn't want to upset Sodapop.

"I don't know how I missed it." He continued.

"But Steve promised that he will go easier on you."

I nodded and just looked down. I didn't want to look at Soda when talking about this. I felt kinda bad.

"I am sorry Soda. We don't fight or nothin', we just clash."

"I know Pony, Steve explained it all. But next time you feel this way, you tell me. I'm your big brother and I sure as hell wanna know when my baby brother don't like one of my friends, or if my friends ain't treatin' you right. I need to know these things Pony."

"Okay Soda, ill tell you next time I have a problem. But honestly things with Steve and me ain't that bad."

"Okay Pony. Well come on, dinners ready and Darry will be home soon."

He stood up but then stopped and looked back at me.

"And Pony… No matter what we read today, you'll always have me." Then he grinned. I was relieved to see that the serious side of him had vanished. Soda should never be that serious.

**Johnny POV**

We were all seated eating dinner when Darry walked in.

"Hey muscles how was work?" Two-Bit asked.

Darry just shrugged and mumbled an okay. He grabbed himself some dinner and began to eat.

"What have you guys been doing all day?" Darry asked us all.

"Nothing really. We been here the whole time." Soda replied.

"You even tidy this place up?"

"Aw shoot that's what we forgot to do." Two-Bit joked.

Darry just shook his head but couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"I'm gonna shower, then we can continue reading."

"Sounds good Darry." 

Darry didn't take too long in the shower and before I knew it we were all seated again, ready to begin reading. If I was being honest with myself, I was kinda nervous. I just knew I was gonna get mentioned in this chapter. Last chapter bothered me; I didn't like hearin' me tell Dally what to do. I'm just glad he wasn't angrier.

"Alright greasers, which one of you want to read this time?" Steve questioned.

"Ill do it" I spoke up. I figured I might as well.

**IT WAS ALMOST four months ago.**

_Sigh_. Yep, I just knew it. That damned day I got jumped was about to get retold.

**I had walked down to the DX station to get a bottle of pop and to see Steve and Soda, because they'll always buy me a couple of bottles and let me help work on the cars. I don't like to go on weekends because then there is usually a bunch of girls down there flirting with Soda- all kinds of girls, Socs too. **

"Yeah well when you have my charm you can attract any type of girl" Soda joked.

Steve shook his head grinning.

**I don't care too much for girls yet. Soda says I'll grow out of it. He did.**

"Heck yeah he did. He flirts more at the DX than he does work." Steve said matter of factly.

**It was a warmish spring day with the sun shining bright, but it was getting chilly and dark by the time we started for home. We were walking because we had left Steve's car at the station. At the corner of our block there's a wide, open field where we play football and hang out, and it's often a site for rumbles and fist fights. **

"Been a while since we had a proper rumble" Dally said kinda dangerously.

**We were passing it, kicking rocks down the street and finishing our last bottle of Pepsi, when Steve noticed something lying on the ground. He picked it up. It was Johnny's blue-jeans jacket- the only jacket he had.**

I stopped reading. I had never heard the gangs version of that night. I just knew they found me and cleaned me up.

**"Looks like Johnny forgot his jacket," Steve said, slinging it over his shoulder to take it by Johnny's house. Suddenly he stopped and examined it more carefully. **

"I shoulda known you wouldn't have just forgotten your only jacket like that." Steve said seriously.

**There was a stain the color of rust across the collar. He looked at the ground. There were some more stains on the grass. He looked up and across the field with a stricken expression on his face.**

"You couldn't have known what had happened." I said quietly.

**I think we all heard the low moan and saw the dark motionless hump on the other side of the lot at the same time. **

I stopped reading again, but I didn't put my head up.

"Here kid, let me read." And with that Dally took the book from me.

I appreciated it. It was harder than I thought it would be to read this. I didn't want to ever relive that night.

**Soda reached him first. Johnny was lying face down on the ground. Soda turned him over gently, and I nearly got sick. Someone had beaten him badly.**

I kinda wish Ponyboy hadn't seen me in that state. He's still a kid and has already seen and lived through too much.

**We were used to seeing Johnny banged up- his father clobbered him around a lot, and although it made us madder than heck, we couldn't do anything about it. **

"Its true Johnnycake. We hate how your parents treat ya. We wish you didn't have to live like that." Two-Bit said surprisingly serious.

**But those beatings had been nothing like this. Johnny's face was cut up and bruised and swollen, and there was a wide gash from his temple to his cheekbone. He would carry that scar all his life.**

"Damned Socs." Steve started cussing. Even though reading this was making me anxious I could tell that it was making the gang angry too. They didn't want to re-live this either.

**His white T-shirt was splattered with blood. I just stood there, trembling with sudden cold. I thought he might be dead; surely nobody could be beaten like that and live.**

"Darn Ponyboy, I wished you wouldn't have kept looking at me. That ain't something you should see." I told Pony. I hadn't realized it had scared him so much, but then I guess none of us ever spoke about it.

"Well I sure wasn't about to leave ya Johnny."

**Steve closed his eyes for a second and muffled a groan as he dropped on his knees beside Soda.**

**Somehow the gang sensed what had happened. Two-Bit was suddenly there beside me, and for once his comical grin was gone and his dancing gray eyes were stormy. **

Boy did Pony have a way of describing things. I knew the sight of me had affected the gang, but I never knew to this extent. I mean if Two-Bits 'dancing gray eyes" were stormy at the sight of me he must have been real worried. They really were my family.

**Darry had seen us from our porch and ran toward us, suddenly skidding to a halt. Dally was there, too, swearing under his breath, and turning away with a sick expression on his face. I wondered about it vaguely. Dally had seen people killed on the streets of New York's West Side. Why did he look sick now?**

Ponyboy sure did think about every little detail. I would never have thought of that.

"Pony you think of the weirdest things at times. Its Johnny, not some random person." Steve interjected.

"You think I don't know that? But seeing someone get killed ain't no little thing either."

Dally had surprisingly stayed quiet. I thought for sure he would have something to say. But he just sat there and it seemed even he was stumped by the question. Man this book sure was making us act odd.

**"Johnny?" Soda lifted him up and held him against his shoulder. He gave the limp body a slight shake. "Hey, Johnnycake."**

**Johnny didn't open his eyes, but there came a soft ques tion. "Soda?"**

**"Yeah, it's me," Sodapop said. "Don't talk. You're gonna be okay."**

**"There was a whole bunch of them," Johnny went on, swallowing, ignoring Soda's command. "A blue Mustang full... I got so scared..." He tried to swear, but suddenly started crying, fighting to control himself, then sobbing all the more because he couldn't.**

I felt so small in that second. Why the hell would this book have the details of my lowest moment? I knew it was cause Ponyboy was re-telling it to that Soc Cherry, but I didn't understand why it had to be told in such detail. I didn't blame Ponyboy though.

**I had seen Johnny take a whipping with a two-by-four from his old man and never let out a whimper. That made it worse to see him break now. **

I knew I was going red but there ain't nothin' I could do about that.

**Soda just held him and pushed Johnny's hair back out of his eyes. "It's okay, Johnnycake, they're gone now. It's okay."**

I really appreciated Soda in that moment. He had been real kind to me; and gentle too. The other boys probably woulda been more rough. Like Darry was when they found Ponyboy after he got jumped in the first chapter.

**Finally, between sobs, Johnny managed to gasp out his story. He had been hunting our football to practice a few kicks when a blue Mustang had pulled up beside the lot. There were four Socs in it. They had caught him and one of them had a lot of rings on his hand- that's what had cut Johnny up so badly.**

"Cowards is what they are. Who the heck beats someone up with rings? And four of them too… Boy I sure do hope we find out who did it. Id whip them so damn quick their heads will spin." Steve was fuming.

"Easy Steve." Soda tried calming Steve down but it seemed everyone was getting worked up.

**It wasn't just that they had beaten him half to death- he could take that. They had scared him. They had threatened him with everything under the sun. Johnny was high-strung anyway, a nervous wreck from getting belted every time he turned around and from hearing his parents fight all the time. Living in those conditions might have turned someone else rebellious and bitter; it was killing Johnny. **

"You have us Johnny. You know you can come here anytime, and you can talk to us about this stuff." I appreciated Darry sayin' that. And everyone here knew that I did go to the Curtis's sometimes to crash.

"Thanks Darry." I mumbled.

**He had never been a coward. He was a good man in a rumble. **

"He sure is." Soda whooped.

"Ain't nobody walk away from Johnny in a fight."

"Yeah cause they limp away" Two-Bit burst out.

I laughed. I appreciated them joking around; it made reading this easier. I sure was glad Two-Bit was joking around again. He was quiet for a while there.

**He stuck up for the gang and kept his mouth shut good around cops. But after the night of the beating, Johnny was jumpier than ever. I didn't think he'd ever get over it. Johnny never walked by himself after that. **

"Nobody should be walking around on their own anyway." Darry spoke up. I noticed he was looking at Ponyboy as he said that. I knew Darry was terrified of Ponyboy getting hurt. But Pony didn't see it that way. He just thought Darry was being hard on him.

**And Johnny, who was the most law-abiding of us, now carried in his back pocket a six-inch switchblade. He'd use it, too, if he ever got jumped again. **

"Good, he better use it; It's you or them Johnny. And you better not let it be you, ya hear me?"

"I hear ya Dally."

**They had scared him that much. He would kill the next person who jumped him. Nobody was ever going to beat him like that again. Not over his dead body...**

"Nobody's gonna get the chance. We ain't gonna let anyone hurt ya Johnnycake." Two-Bit said ruffling my hair.

I grinned at him. I was mighty relieved that story time was over. The tale of my beating was over, and now we could go back to hearing Pony's thoughts. And boy they sure were interesting. He thought about so many things, things that none of us would ever think of. He kinda opened my eyes; I never woulda noticed stuff if it wasn't for him reminding me.

**I HAD NEARLY forgotten that Cherry was listening to me. But when I came back to reality and looked at her, I was startled to find her as white as a sheet.**

"What do you know, the Soc does have a heart." Dally said sarcastically.

"If just hearing about what happened to Johnny has her lookin' white as a sheet, imagine how she woulda felt actually seeing him like that." Soda said shaking his head.

**"All Socs aren't like that," she said. "You have to believe me, Ponyboy. Not all of us are like that."**

**"Sure," I said.**

**"That's like saying all you greasers are like Dallas Winston. I'll bet he's jumped a few people."**

Dally stopped reading when hearing that.

"We have all been in a fight. But we sure as heck don't go around in a group beating people up" Soda spoke up.

**I digested that. It was true. Dally had jumped people. He had told us stories about muggings in New York that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. But not all of us were that bad.**

"Gosh Ponyboy, this Soc girl tells you one thing and suddenly you start thinkin' stupid stuff up." Steve said shaking his head.

"Maybe if Dally over here didn't go tellin' my kid brother stories about jumpin' people he wouldn't have these thoughts." Darry stood up for Ponyboy.

"Yeah well, he knows us. We ain't no thugs who go around hurtin' people for no good reason. And it's stupid for him to start questioning that cause some girl says so."

"I ain't questioning nothin'. And if you haven't realized none of this has even happened yet. So don't go getting' mad at me." Pony shot back.

"Yeah well we all know its gonna happen. Or it would have, if we weren't sitting here reading this damned book."

"If you don't like what you're hearing, then no ones making you sit here and listen to it."

"Shoot lets just finish the chapter." Soda said sighing.

I felt sorry for Soda. Must be hard being caught in the middle of his best friend and baby brother.

**Cherry no longer looked sick, only sad. "I'll bet you think the Socs have it made. The rich kids, the West-side Socs. I'll tell you something, Ponyboy, and it may come as a surprise. We have troubles you've never even heard of. You want to know something?" She looked me straight in the eye. "Things are rough all over."**

"Is this girl serious? How rough can it be for a hot shot, rich kid?" Steve asked incredulously.

**"I believe you," I said. "We'd better get back out there with the popcorn or Two-Bit'll think I ran off with his money."**

"Shoot kid, don't go skippin' the country with my money."

"Wouldn't dream of it" Pony said rolling his eyes.

**We went back and watched the movie through again. Marcia and Two-Bit were hitting it off fine. Both had the same scatterbrained sense of humor. **

"Scatterbrained sense of humor? You love my sense of humor Pony, and don't go denying it."

I grinned at Two-Bit as he winked at me. Two-Bit could make light of any situation if he wanted to. He just had that type of personality.

**But Cherry and Johnny and I just sat there, looking at the movie and not talking. I quit worrying about everything and thought about how nice it was to sit with a girl without having to listen to her swear or to beat her off with a club.**

"What girls have you had to beat off?" Steve asked Ponyboy.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"Well yeah I would. Id love to know what girl is crazy enough to hit on you Pony." Steve joked.

I laughed along with the rest of the gang whilst Pony just muttered stuff to himself, obviously annoyed at Steve's teasing.

**I knew Johnny liked it, too. He didn't talk to girls much. Once, while Dallas was in reform school, Sylvia had started hanging on to Johnny and sweet talking him and Steve got hold of her and told her if she tried any of her tricks with Johnny he'd personally beat the tar out of her. **

Dally snorted at that.

I remember that day. Steve sure was mad, and boy did he lay into Sylvia. She never spoke to me again after that. Not that I'm complaining.

**Then he gave Johnny a lecture on girls and how a sneaking little broad like Sylvia would get him into a lot of trouble. As a result, Johnny never spoke to girls much, but whether that was because he was scared of Steve or because he was shy, I couldn't tell.**

"Aw shoot Johnny, you don't have to be afraid of me. Id be more worried about nasty broads like Sylvia."

"Good for nothin', two-timin' waste of space." Dally started cussing.

"That's a hassle I don't need in my life right now." I said shaking my head. After all the stories this lot has told me about girls, it will be a miracle if I ever ask a girl out. Nope, I'm having none of that.

**I got the same lecture from Two-Bit after we'd picked up a couple of girls downtown one day. I thought it was funny, because girls are one subject even Darry thinks I use my head about. **

Darry grinned at that.

"Yeah Pony, I can't argue with you on that one. Its my other brother who ain't so girl smart." Darry joked.

"Hey I got myself a nice girl, don't I Darry?" Soda shot back grinning.  
"Yeah little buddy, you do." Darry agreed.

**And it really had been funny, because Two-Bit was half crocked when he gave me the lecture, and he told me some stories that about made me want to crawl under the floor or something. **

"Two-Bit Matthews, you had better not be filling my brothers head with nonsense. He don't need to hear your nasty-ass stories about girls who are up to no good," Darry warned.

Two-Bit just howled with laughter.

"C'mon Pony my stories wern't that bad, were they?"

"Two-Bit I don't ever want to hear stories about girls from you again." Ponyboy said cheekily.

We all laughed at that. I was real happy that the atmosphere was lighter now.

**But he had been talking about girls like Sylvia and the girls he and Dally and the rest picked up at drive-ins and downtown; he never said anything about Socy girls. **

"Hell Socy girls are probably worse. High strung, stick up their asses, demanding, needy. Nu-uh don't even think about getting yourself some of that Pony." Steve said shaking his head.

Sodapop was laughing at his buddy.

"Jeez you'd think Soc girls were the devil or something, the way Steve's carryin' on." Soda teased.

"Soda here ain't got no problem with Soc girls; he spends most of his time at the DX chattin' them up."

Soda was grinning like crazy now.

**So I figured it was all right to be sitting there with them. Even if they did have their own troubles. I really couldn't see what Socs would have to sweat about- good grades, good cars, good girls, madras and Mustangs and Corvairs- Man, I thought, if I had worries like that I'd consider myself lucky.**

"Hell id be grateful for troubles like that." Darry muttered.

**I know better now.**

"That's the end of the chapter."

"Well that didn't tell us nothin' new. Just re-told us stuff." Steve commented.

"Well then I guess we better keep reading. Who wants to read the next chapter?"

**Hey guys, I know you are all waiting for the interesting stuff to go down, and it will in the next few chapters. **


End file.
